The Comment Section
Background Often the mark of a great webcomic is the community that it builds around it, and here is where Spinnerette marks itself as a great webcomic. Starting of briefly as a forum, the community soon transitioned into a comment section found directly on the comic's website, first through WordPress and later through Disqus. Starting of with only a handful of fairly active commenters, it soon turned into a bustling community full of interesting characters. Members of the comment sections engage in conversations, developed traditions, and cooperate in joint projects, and stories. Though members have come and gone, this community has been the epicenter of the Spinerette spirit. Trials The Comment section has had a few struggles in the past. We have had some internet trolls try, unsuccessfully, to tear it apart, but these are common problem in any internet community. Still, two conflicts stand out. The first is the WordPress Crash: one of WordPress's updates caused the Spinnerette website to not function properly, leaving the comment section in the dark for a few days. This led to a switch to Disqus, which used to have many quirks that frustrated some of the veteran commenters. The second incident was the infamous Claim War. It involved one of the oldest traditions in the community, where members can claim a chracter in the comic. It was all good fun except when the character White Heron was introduced. Several commenters tried to claim her simultaniously and started to argue over who claimed her first. The incident almost tore the claiming tradition apart, until a set of rules were established. Traditions Goat Sacrificing When a reference to physics is made, goats must be sacrificed or the cat-girls die. Claiming The act of declaring a chracter as ones waifu or husbando. Wrong Wolf Clone Slaughtering Good fun with the infinite number of clones everyone's favorite community member... and the brutal maraudings you can do to them! Science When one shouts out SCIENCE! a Wrong Wolf Clone gets struck by lighting. The qualities of this lightning are currently under research. The Cardboard Chronicles The is both tradition and a joint writing project, begun in 2012 by Wolfen and wolf.spider, and jointly written by wolf.spider, Curious Spinny Fan, and Asura, featuring the avatars of numerous other commentators as well as original characters. It is on hiatus as of December 2014. There is talk about a reboot. Orbital Anti Bad-Pun Cannon The Orbital Anti-Bad Pun Cannon (OABPC) is a device that smites any bad pun discovered by the community. It is located on the moon and so falls under Adamas' jurisdiction. Wrong Wolf and his clones continuously tamper with it, causing it to malfunction and fire random substances. Members * KrazyKrow: Author of Spinerette and Emperor of the Community. * Lady Songbird: Krow's lovely wife and Empress of the Community. * Wolfen: The King of the Community. * CrocoGuy: The Prince of the Community * wolf.spider: Our resident harbinger of chaos. * Asura: Our resident eldrich kaiju. * Psychotic Genius: Our expert on the void. * Templeton: Our local Temporal Detective, and nemesis of Asura. * Mongoose van Donkereschrijver: A Distorted Reality Endoplasmic Augmented Medium, or DREAM: an estranged enigma from a time line long past * Wrong Wolf: A "Greta Gravity Greta-chan" fanatic who defies all sense of logic, and possesses an inexhaustible number of clones. * Adamas: Lord of the moon and the OABPC * Therapod: Our local talking dinosaur, and Seeoahtlahmakaskay's hubby. * Seeoahtlahmakaskay: Our resident yandere talking racoon, and Therapod's wife. * ScarMan: Our mad scientist and Gaia Cultist * Bakaneko: Our "bewbs" enthusiast. * Chelvo56: Our weird being from the deep internet. * Fate: Our newest member * Game Goddess: Our local goddess * Curious Spinny Fan: Star of The Cardboard Chronicle. * Instant Spinny Fan: Our local human encyclopedia Category:Comment section